Twilight: History Rewritten
by sammi.carnivore
Summary: Bella is longing for Edward, as usual. She feels like he is hiding something and will soon find out. Hwoever, it is not what she is expecting. My interpretation of the Twilight books.


AN: This entire fan fiction, if you can call it that, is full of blunt and rather vague sarcasm. It was not to offend anyone, except maybe the author of this terrible saga. If it does, well, I honestly don't care. Love it, Hate it, whatever. xD This is Bella's point of view.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I drove my truck to school, I thought to myself, "Today is going to be a good day." I repeated this over and over through my head; trying to force a smile upon my face as I did so. However, I still had a feeling that that today was going to go horribly. Due to this, I became sad and depressed again; rendering my previous confident emotion useless. I knew there could only be one person that could bring me out of this lethargic state, "Edward…" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, Bella?" asked an all-too-familiar voice. It was dark and mysterious yet, oddly seductive. It was almost like the one who uttered it was ready to molest me.

I turned my head to look at the passenger's seat. My eyes widened as I saw a deathly pale man sitting there. His bright red lips were pulled into a seductive smirk, making the atmosphere extremely creepy. It was Edward Cullen. My beloved Edward had somehow broken into my car as I was driving it and was now trying to seduce me; but I was too surprised and angry to bring logic into the question. "Edward…" I whispered again, staring at him in awe.

Edward touched my cheek with his ice cold hands, sending goose bumps all over my body, "I'm right here, Bella. What do you need?" he whispered back, his breath sweet as it wafted into my nostrils.

Suddenly, I slapped him, "Oh my God, fag!" I cried, going back to driving. I huffed and glared at the road like the cranky little girl I was. For some reason, I was mad at the one I loved. But now Edward probably hated me after doing that, so I began to sob uncontrollably; again rendering any previous emotions useless. "Oh, Edward! I love you so much!" I cried, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

Edward looked deeply at me and ran his finger's through my dull brown hair, "It's okay, Bella. I don't have enough of a personality to hate you for doing stuff like that. I am condemned to love you forever." He confessed.

Suddenly, before I could say anything, the light of dawn began to shine through the windows of my car. Edward cringed, "Bella, I must go!" he hissed, as he randomly disappeared from the passenger's seat.

I looked at the seat and sighed. I now suddenly longed for Edward like the cliché heroine I am. Whenever he was gone, I felt empty. However, whenever he was here I felt like I wasn't complete. Why can't I make up my mind?

As I pondered these thoughts, my windshield suddenly cracked in multiple places. I screamed and swerved due to the surprise. This was it; I was going to crash and die in my truck. I would have to leave Edward; my beautiful Edward. Suddenly, I snapped out of it and after a few desperate jerks of the steering wheel, I was back on the road. I took a few deep breaths and examined the cracks. They had all come from a small hole in my windshield. It seemed a bullet had caused the cracks.

Sammi, a red-headed girl wearing all black assassin's clothing, lowered her sniper rifle and sighed, "Missed…" she muttered to herself. She had been sitting up in a tree the whole time, attempting to snipe the annoying heroine. She sighed once more due to her failure and climbed down from the tree to head to school, "I might have some luck next time." She said, carrying her gun over her shoulder.

I shook my head slightly; still dumbfounded by the fact someone had tried to shoot me. I had the steering wheel gripped so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. My body trembled slightly as I thought about the last few minutes. The only person I wanted to see now was Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There will be more. xD Like all my other fan fictions, there are bound to be at least a few more chapters. Please review this! Like I said: love it, hate it, do what you want.


End file.
